Embodiments relate to a built-in type cooker.
Generally, cookers are home appliances that heat foods using heat and/or microwave energy. Specifically, a cooker installed within furniture is referred to as a built-in type cooker. Such a built-in type cooker includes a cabinet, a plurality heating sources disposed within the cabinet, and a top plate covering a top surface of the cabinet. The cabinet is received into the furniture, and a top surface of the top plate is exposed to the outside.
Foods are heated by the heating sources to cook the food in a state where a cooking container in which the foods are received is seated on the top surface of the plate. At this time, heat generated from the heating sources is transferred to the foods as well as the entire cooker.